Just the Girl
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: gippal's got his eyes on a certain blonde. too bad she doesn't seem remotely interested : GIPPALRIKKU


**Just The Girl**

**This story is based off the song 'Just the Girl' by The Click 5….**

**Don't own nothing, just the idea**

**RikkuxGippal**

**This story is going to make Rikku come across as a total snot**

Gippal was walking down the hallway, holding his pile of books close to him. He was trying to avoid the menacing stares that were faced towards his direction, of course why should he care? He should be used to them by now.

Why were there stares facing his way? Because Gippal was one of the school dorks.

He quickly pushed up his small rimmed glasses as he scurried down the hall, trying to pass the group of popular girls.

"Where do you think you're going Mr.?" A voice rang out.

Gippal looked up; it was his one and only love, Rikku.

"T…to class." He stuttered. Oh how he loved her. He would do anything to be with Rikku. But he was the school dork; she was the most popular girl in school. He didn't stand a chance.

"Where's your band of nerds Gippy?" She smirked, he hated it when people called him that, but from her, he didn't mind.

"Band of nerds?" He asked, rather confused.

"Yeah Tidus, Wakka, Shuyin, and Baralai; the other freaks." A girl named Yuna stated a smirk visible on her face.

"Oh, they're probably at class." He said putting his head down.

"Well we'll see you later nerd-tron." Rikku said, pushing Gippal into a locker.

Truthfully, Gippal wasn't that bad looking. Sure he wore glasses, carried tons of books, tucked his collard shirt and such, but it wasn't really that bad.

He sighed, picking up a few papers he had dropped. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to like the most beautiful girl in school? Not to mention one of the biggest jerks. Last year at the High School reunion she had pushed him in to the pool. Surprisingly, he had just laughed it off.

RING RING RING

"Shit!" Gippal muttered as he ran to his classroom, once again he was going to be late.

-----

Paine looked around the room before scribbling something onto a crumpled up piece of paper.

_Rikku can you keep a secret?_

Rikku looked down at the paper she had just been passed, a sly smirk came across her face.

_Of course Paine, now what is it?_

Paine looked hesitantly around the room before replying.

_I…I'm going out with Baralai. He's not that bad looking you know. At least he doesn't dress dorky like the other ones do._

Rikku did everything possible to hold in her laughter. One of HER girls going out with one of the nerds? That was hilarious. Of course she had to accept her friend's wishes….with a price to pay that is.

_Your secret is safe with me._

Paine just nodded her head, happy that she could trust her friend, or so she thought.

-----

Rikku and her posse were walking through the lunch room. Of course all attention was drawn to them; after all, they were The Click 5.

They passed 'the nerds' Rikku had a huge grin on her face, "Paine why don't you go sit with the nerds today, I'm sure Baralai will enjoy your company."

Paine turned a bright red color, "Now why would I want to do that Rikku?" She asked a tint of anger in her voice.

"Well most girls usually sit with there boyfriends at lunch." The other girls gasped, Paine was going out with Baralai?

"Well at least he's somewhat decent looking." A girl named Lulu interjected, trying to stand up for her now cherry red (and very angry might I add) friend.

"Shut up Lu." Rikku scolded.

"I don't need to sit with my boyfriend; especially if you don't want to look bad too."

Rikku just smiled, "You can still sit with us dear. You better be happy that I like you." With that they all headed towards the lunch line.

Of course Rikku had been rather 'loud' when she had announced who Paine was going out with and now the news was buzzing around the cafeteria.

"You're going out with Paine?" Tidus asked, rather astonished that his friend had managed to go out with someone in The Click 5.

"She told me she had liked me way before she joined the group. We used to be best friends you know." Baralai said casually, scooping some 'mystery meat' into his mouth.

"Well are you guys ready?" Gippal asked, changing the subject.

"As ready as we could possibly be." Wakka said grinning.

"We better go now, write on the boards before the students get out. We have a lot of rooms to do."

-----

The lunch room was now bustling with moving bodies, lunch was officially over. The teachers wouldn't be back in class for 5 minutes, it gave people a chance to go to their lockers and such.

As students started flooding into the classrooms, they soon found themselves exiting. Across the all the boards were the words _on the roof, The Click 5, erase once read._

Now people were running to get to the one and only exit to the roof, trying to shove through to see the band.

On the roof were Gippal, Shuyin, Tidus, Wakka, and Baralai. They weren't dressed nerdy but rather in black tux's with purple shirts underneath. Gippal still kept on his glasses but they no longer looked nerdy, but like glasses you'd see some famous celebrity wearing.

Once Gippal had spotted Rikku and her gang he grinned, she didn't seem to please, "This goes out to Rikku and her Click 5 gang." He announced through the microphone. People were now jumping up and down and screaming, the halls and class rooms were completely empty.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing _

Gippal began, the students in the crowd started calming down._  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after _

Rikku looked in shock at the boy singing, this was about her.__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour

Paine shot a glare towards Rikku, she knew that line from experience_  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her _

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head  


Gippal was now grinning towards Rikku, she seemed to be in…shock.

_  
She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

Cause she's bittersweet   
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me   
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  


The crowd screamed in approval. Rikku just looked towards the band; they were talking about her group…and…she didn't find it insulting. It almost surprised her that she wasn't bothered by the song. He did look pretty cute without his nerd gear on, or that's what she liked to call it.

She left her group, they didn't even seem to notice she left, and headed up to the band.

"You know if you didn't look so hot up there without all your nerd gear on I might find that offensive." Rikku said towards Gippal.

He just stared at her wide eyed, the one girl he loved; the same one, who hated him, was talking to him. "You're always beautiful, maybe that's why I can never get mad at you."

Rikku just looked at him wide-eyed, so he had liked her all along? "But would you change your whole style for me, I'm not dating a nerd." She asked rather rudely.

"I'd do anything for you." Gippal said grinning. Little did they notice that the whole student body was staring at them.

"That would be fabulous." Rikku said, walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

Everyone gasped in awe; it was like the perfect moment. Some random person in the crowd started clapping and then soon everyone else had joined in.

Rikku broke the kiss and looked up at Gippal, "I really was a jerk. I'm sorry for that…I couldn't even see the true you inside, past all the dorky clothing."

"Hey now your dissin my clothing style?" Gippal joked.

"Truthfully though…." Rikku said uneasily, "I think I liked you all along. I just didn't want to admit it. I…I like you a lot Gippal."

"I like you to Rikku." He said, his grin getting bigger, "You're just the girl I'm looking for."

-----

**-cries-**

**that is the CHEESYIEST fic I've ever written…**

**I mean that was CHEESY!**

**Seriously…….**

**But I wanted to write it….**

**Cause that song is stuck in my head and for some reason writing the fic helped it get out….**

**Well please review :)**


End file.
